


Баллада Джона Ватсона

by Avasonta



Category: Enola Holmes (2020), The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Because I wouldn't know how to resolve the Geralt/Sherlock/Jaskier triangle, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Jaskier is John Watson, Mixing Canon, POV Sherlock Holmes, PTSD John, Past Character Death, Platonic Relationships, Post The Lady of the Lake, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, The games do not become canon, Victorian Sherlock Holmes, crossover sherlock holmes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avasonta/pseuds/Avasonta
Summary: Джон Ватсон был много кем. Армейским врачом, военным, его соседом по квартире. Его лучшим другом.Но он был еще кем-то, до всего этого. До Лондонского Университета. Талантливым музыкантом. Поэтом.Он больше не писал стихов, и Шерлок понятия не имел, что он играл. Это была загадка Джона Ватсона. Хотя иногда было большей загадкой, почему он остался.ИЛИ: После конца книг Лютик перемещается в другой мир и становится Джоном Ватсоном.





	Баллада Джона Ватсона

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Ballad of John Watson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062773) by [ArthurtheGatekeeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurtheGatekeeper/pseuds/ArthurtheGatekeeper). 



— Также я играю на скрипке. Это будет проблемой?

Мужчина — Джон Ватсон — повернулся, отвлекаясь от спокойного рассматривания квартиры. Его спина была ровной, как у военного. Которым он и являлся.

Он чуть сильнее оперся на трость и улыбнулся. Яркий, теплый и открытый — он был таким, каким большинство викторианских мужчин никогда бы не осмелились показать себя. Он впервые посмотрел на него с тех пор, как тот открыл дверь.

Очевидно, он был похож на какого-то доктора из прошлого. Но он достаточно быстро пришел в себя и засомневался, что это станет проблемой.

Ему совершенно не хотелось потерять квартиру.

— Никаких проблем, — заверил он. — Я люблю музыку.

***

— Знаешь, я присматривался к твоему новому соседу. Довольно незаметный. — Майкрофт замолк. Как будто пытался создать напряжённость. — И у него было очень спокойное детство. Словно его и не существовало десять лет назад.

— Он был мигрантом. — Он заметил, как Джон раз или два бормотал что-то на каком-то странном польском диалекте. С учетом тех беспорядков, которые творились в этой стране, он совсем не был удивлен, что Майкрофт ничего не нашел. Он выяснил, что врач учился в Лондонском Университете, воевал и был честным гражданином. Вот это имело значение, — что у Майкрофта на него ничего нет. — Чего ты хочешь, Майкрофт?

— Ты в последнее время видел Энолу?

— Нет. — Он _не видел_ ее.

Они продолжили разговор.

***

Он завершил пьесу и поклонился на восторженные аплодисменты Джона.

— Это было восхитительно, Шерлок, ты очень хорош.

Джон улыбнулся, и он поверил ему. Он знал, что был хорош. Но Джон сказал об этом так легко, что гордость разлилась в его груди.

Но пальцы Джона постукивали по подлокотнику. Он хотел сказать что-то еще.

— Что такое?

— Что «что»? — он посмотрел в окно. Как он часто делал, когда кто-то упоминал его жизнь до Лондона.

— Джон. — Его не волновало, что бы это ни было. Но ему было слишком интересно. Так что он просто не мог упустить это.

— Тебе, — его взгляд метался между ним, запястьем и тетивой, — нужно больше расслабляться. Ты слишком напряжен. Я имею в виду… — он насмешливо развел руки. — Посмотри на свои запястья, — он прислонил воображаемый смычок как можно ближе к предплечью, — такие напряженные.

— Я так не считаю.

— Нет, — усмехнулся он. — Но ты напряжен. — Он откинулся на мягкое плюшевое кресло и закрыл глаза. Расслабился, демонстрируя. — Сделай вот так… — он пропел часть пьесы. — После того, как тональность поменялась сильнее, чем это было необходимо.

— Ты играешь, — заключил он. Хотя руки Джона не выдавали никакого инструмента. Возможно, он пел. У него для этого был подходящий голос.

— Нет, — его рука легла на старую рану на ноге. — Больше нет.

Он нахмурился, заметив движение. Задался вопросом, что еще война у него забрала.

— Сыграешь это снова? — попросил он. Голубые глаза сверкали. Тихая улыбка.

— Я знаю и другие песни.

— Ты тоже можешь их сыграть. Я не привередлив.

***

— Так это знаменитый Джон Ватсон?

— Знаменитый? — он поднял бровь. Сегодня она была одета как мальчик, раздающий газеты.

— Ну, он твой сосед. И он пробыл здесь гораздо дольше, чем кто-либо другой.

— Верно.

— Так когда я смогу с ним встретиться?

— Это, — заметил он, когда Джон повернулся к ним, — зависит от тебя.

***

— Ты уезжаешь на этих каникулах? — Холмсу было некуда идти, но если он собирался провести месяц в одиночестве, он предпочел бы узнать об этом сейчас.

— Хм? — он оторвался от штопки. Почему Джон умел штопать одежду, он не знал. Возможно потому, что это было близко к наложению швов. Это было ужасно полезно. Привычка, которую он приобрел, вышивая маленькие цветочки, была не такой. — Жена Майкла предложила мне посетить их Рождественский ужин и еще несколько мероприятий, но в остальном — нет. — Его руки вернулись к кропотливой работе. — А ты?

— Майкрофт, вероятно, появится в нужный момент. — Джон застонал и молча согласился. Он надеялся, что Энола придет.

— Знаешь, твой брат заставляет меня благодарить судьбу, что в семье я единственный ребенок.

Он ухмыльнулся.

— Его, по крайней мере, весело раздражать.

— Выпьем за это.

***

— Ох, — Джон цокнул языком. — Какая жалость.

Он вопросительно на него посмотрел.

— Так хорошо следовали этому ритму. И они просто обязаны были включить эту линию. — Он показал на страничку посередине. — Я могу понять этот соблазн, но если вы нарушаете ритм, то для этого хотя бы нужна причина. Не просто для красивого словца. — Он покачал головой. — Любительская ошибка.

Джон любил поэзию. Этого он никак не ожидал.

— Какие еще стихи здесь содержат подобные ошибки? — Он протянул ему книгу. — Я подозреваю, что он у кого-то скопировал. — Если бы у него получилось выяснить, у кого скопировали, у него появился бы подозреваемый, которого можно было бы допросить.

Джон лениво ее пролистал.

— Да, думаю, ты прав. — Он поморщился, когда остановился, чтобы прочитать один стих. — Или наш поэт гораздо более самовлюблен, чем мы думали.

Он придвинулся ближе. Прочитал отрывок.

— Нефрит… цвет его глаз. Ветивер? Вы не можете просто взять это из воздуха. Это одеколон, которым он пользовался. И… теперь этот приятный штрих… _дрогнувшее сердце_. — Он ровно прочитал хорошо поставленным голосом, словно созданным для чтения самых мягких поэм. — Его медицинская карта показала несколько проблем с сердцем, включая учащенное сердцебиение.

Тогда презираемый любовник. Достаточно просто.

— Спасибо, Ватсон. — Он благодарно сжал его плечо. — Тогда я точно знаю, куда нам отправиться дальше.

***

Энола стянула с себя шарф, как только вошла.

— Он готовит.

— Он делает это время от времени.

— Тьюксбери любит готовить.

— А Тьюксбери — это кто? — Джон высунул голову из-за угла и улыбнулся. — А еще я рад, что вы пришли, Энола.

— Виконт Тьюксберри, Маркиз Басильатер. Он мой друг.

— _Какое_ имя! — даже если он заметил ее брюки или отсутствие шляпки и перчаток, он никак на это не отреагировал. — Я думаю, что утка почти готова, так что вы можете накрыть на стол.

— Думаете?

— Ну, я не привык так готовить, но и не собираюсь разводить открытый огонь в Лондоне.

— Вы знаете, как приготовить утку на открытом огне, но не на плите?

Он подмигнул.

— У меня была очень интересная юность, хотя, — он открыто и обезоруживающе улыбнулся Эноле, — не такая интересная, как ваша. Я надеюсь, вы порадуете меня парочкой своих приключений.

— Я буду только рада, доктор Ватсон.

— Для вас, мисс Холмс, Джон прекрасно подойдет.

***

— А как выглядит твой дом? — спросил Джон. Он лежал на подлокотниках своего кресла. Верный признак того, что он выпил слишком много.

— Ты живешь здесь, — указал он, наслаждаясь водкой. Джон определенно знал толк в алкоголе.

— Не этот, — он хмыкнул. — Там, где ты вырос.

Он вспомнил, как рос. Энолу.

— Шерлок?

Он моргнул. Повернулся к нему.

— А что насчет тебя?

Он откинулся головой на подлокотник. Волосы упали вниз. По линии волос показался маленький белый шрам.

Он мурлыкнул. Закрыл глаза.

— Звезды там были прекрасны.

— Они везде одинаковые.

— Нет, — он протяжно вздохнул и сел так, чтобы можно было сделать глоток. — Совсем нет.

Он подумал о смоге над Лондоном. О тот, как ярко сияли звезды над домом в его детстве.

— Нет. Я полагаю, нет.

Может быть, они скоро получат дело в деревне.

Он наблюдал, как Джон открыл свой рот, и понял, что Джон был очень пьян. Потому что он открыл свой рот и запел.

Он забрал у него бутыль и засунул между подушками. Улегся на мягкие подушки и наслаждался редкой музыкой.

***

Джон был дружелюбным человеком. Вокруг него всегда было очень много людей. Он постоянно покидал квартиру, чтобы наведаться к ним в гости. Он редко приводил домой их, за что Шерлок был очень благодарен.

Генри неловко стоял в их гостиной, пока Джон в своей комнате искал книгу, которую собирался ему одолжить.

Та оказалась в гостиной. Он не собирался отступать в свою спальню. Не собирался.

— Вы его сосед?

Он ощетинился от глупости заданного вопроса.

— Да, — он оглядел смятую одежду и спутанные волосы. — И вы его бывший одногруппник. — Потому что он совершенно не был похож на военного.

— Ага. Он это сказал вам или вы _додумались_?

Он надеялся, что Джон скоро найдет книгу.

Ему в голову пришла одна мысль.

— В университете Джон играл на каком-нибудь инструменте?

— Ха? — Он выглядел растерянно. — Нет, я так не думаю.

— Тогда пел? — Джон ненавидел церкви. Хотя, казалось, больше из принципа недоверия к религии, чем из какого-то особого пренебрежения. Он не стал бы петь в церковном хоре. В Университете, возможно. Должно быть, его учили.

— Джон? Пел? Бьюсь об заклад, он поет как умирающий кот.

— Хм. — Вообще-то, нет. Даже после нескольких рюмок он замечательно пел и попадал в ноты.

— Нашел! Простите за ожидание. Тогда мы пойдем? — Он выпроводил Генри за дверь. — Приятного вечера, Шерлок!

***

Он объяснил свой вывод, быстро отвечая на нетерпеливые вопросы Джона, открыл дверь сарая и проскользнул внутрь, прогоняя скот.

Он знал, как велик скот. Он многое повидал. Совсем другое дело — оказаться в сарае, переполненном ими.

— Шерлок, ты боишься коров?

— Нет. — Это было бы глупо. Он уважал то, что их удары могут привести к серьезным травмам, и он не хотел их пугать, чтобы это произошло. Вот и все.

— Отлично, — он услышал смех в голосе Джона. — Прости нас, Mućka. — Он подозвал одну из них, чтобы та ушла с их пути. Открыл раздвижную дверь в комнату с инвентарем.

Он зашел туда. Плотнее закутался в пальто, для которого здесь было слишком холодно. Он скучал по теплу лондонской квартиры.

Лучше не торопиться. Он обыскал комнату. Затем методично разобрал ее на детали. Он подошёл к оборудованию. Колышки, вилы и флагштоки.

Он оказался пригвожден к стене с невероятной силой.

Он отчаянно оглядел комнату в поисках опасности, которая ускользнула от его внимания, но не от Джона.

Но здесь не было ничего, кроме холода и мычания скота, доносящегося снаружи.

Он грудью чувствовал, как колотится сердце Джона. Почувствовал его дрожь. Увидел, как стекленели голубые глаза, как беззвучно двигалась его челюсть.

— Nie. Nie, — прочитал он в безмолвных движениях. _Нет. Нет._

Его взгляд останавливается на шипе для скота. Флагштоки.

« _В интернате в меня буквально вбили грамотность._ » — Рассмеялся Джон однажды.

Неужели он думает, что он собирается использовать их на нем? Это казалось маловероятным. Просто потому, что Джон каждым свои дюймом пытался защитить его. Не остановить.

— Джон, — позвал он. — _Джон_. — Он знал, что его лучше даже не пытаться трогать. Однажды совершив эту ошибку, он в итоге оказался прижатым к полу с вывихнутым плечом. Но он научился одному трюку, который обычно срабатывал.

— Имя и звание, солдат, — приказал он.

Слезы упали на его пальто, когда Джон, защищаясь, сильнее вжался в него. Его глаза и разум застряли в ужасном прошлом.

Значит, это не воспоминания о войне. Что-то более старое, очевидно.

Он мог переждать это. Он может сделать только хуже, действуя вслепую.

Но Джон откажется говорить об этом. Даже его силе дедукции нужна была информация.

Он вспомнил одно слово. Его успокаивающий шепот, когда он мучился от болезни. Как Джон провел рукой по его потным кудрям.

Он взял себя в руки.

— Kochanie, — прошептал он, — мы в безопасности.

Его поза немного смягчилась. Мышцы вокруг его глаз задергались. Он моргнул, смахивая еще одну слезу.

— Kochanie, — его руки опустились и обвили его торс. — Przepraszam, — выдавил он еще раз.

Он вытащил его из комнаты.

— Тебе больше не нужно сюда возвращаться, верно? — спросил Джон. Все ещё дрожа.

— Нет, — заверил он. — Я нашел то, что мне было нужно.

***

— С днем рождения, Шерлок, — маленький подарок упал на столик рядом с ним.

Он замолчал.

— Кто тебе сказал?

— Может я сам все понял!

Он склонил голову набок.

— Как ты связался с Энолой?

— Для меня дико, что ты решил, как будто я нашел ее, а не наоборот.

— Хм, — это было справедливо. Он поднял подарок. — Скрипичные струны.

— Ты слишком их перетянул. И ты всегда забываешь, что их часто надо менять.

Он открыл его. Качественный и дорогой бренд. Джон точно знал эти струны.

— Ты играл на струнном инструменте.

Он покачал головой, тихо улыбаясь. Подтверждая это.

— Это не часть подарка, Шерлок.

— Я знаю.

***

— Тьюскбери настоял, чтобы я их принесла, — сказала она, протягивая букет. — В благодарность за гостеприимство.

— Что ж, в следующий раз ты можешь просто взять с собой Тьюксбери. Этого будет более, чем достаточно. — Его пальцы танцевали по кончикам каждого лепестка; он с мягкой улыбкой пошел на кухню за вазой. — Но обязательно скажи ему, что они прелестны.

— У тебя есть любимые цветы, Джон? — Она последовала за ним.

— Никогда не встречал цветов, которые мне бы не нравились, — он склонил голову набок. — Ну, у меня смешанные чувства к календуле, но я ничего не имею против вида, — он потянулся к верхней полке. Достал вазу. — Вербена, песчанка, мирт, череда. Я потратил много времени, собирая их. — Он поправил цветы в вазе. — Но розы всегда были классикой. С розами связано много хороших воспоминаний.

— Но любимых нет? — он передал ей вазу. Очистил место на столе, чтобы поставить ее туда.

— Лютики.

— Лютики ядовиты, — охотно заметила она.

— А также сорняки, — он произнес это так, словно это был комплимент. Взял вазу и поставил ее в центр. — Красивые прилипчивые маленькие ублюдки. — Его пальцы нежно погладили лепестки лилий. — А какие твои, Энола?

***

Джон рухнул в кресло. Потрепанный и измученный. Он потер ногу.

В последние несколько недель он почти не видел Джона. Вспышка оспы в городе не давала ему покоя.

— Шерлок, — он сильнее размял ногу, — не мог бы ты сыграть что-нибудь?

В ответ он достал свою скрипку.

— Что-нибудь конкретное?

— У меня в голове застряла песня, и мне буквально нужно услышать что-то другое.

Он начал новую пьесу, которую репетировал. Он почувствовал, что замедляется в том месте, где у него были проблемы. И если это было очевидно для него, то он мог только догадываться о других исправлениях, которые Джон был готов сделать.

— Продолжай, — это было все, что он предложил взамен. Прижал здоровую ногу к груди.

Он повторял эту часть снова и снова, пока не смог сопоставить постукивание его ноги по ковру с остальной частью пьесы.

Тогда он сыграл ее с самого начала.

— Гораздо лучше, — похвалил Джон, глядя на свое колена. — Но есть несколько фальшивых нот во втором куплете, где ты немного не дотягиваешься пальцами.

Он медленно сыграл ту часть, которую Джон имел в виду.

— То, что надо.

***

Он оставил книгу стихов на столе для Джона. Он не стал ее заворачивать. Это было бы глупо.

Джон вопросительно поднял ее, потягивая чай.

— Еще одно дело о плагиате, Шерлок? — пролистал книгу.

— Нет, — он перевернул газетную страницу. — С днем рождения, Джон.

Он прекратил свою тихую суету на кухне.

— О, — он поднял глаза. Неужели он выбрал плохую книгу? Поэзия не была чем-то, в чем он разбирался.

Джо уставился на книгу. Его пальцы погладили обложку.

— Спасибо, Шерлок. — От выражения на его лице — мягкого и грустного — у него заныло в груди. — Это многое для меня значит.

— Конечно, — он уткнулся носом в газету. Может быть, сегодня Энола оставила записку в его кабинете.

***

— Мистер Холмс? — на пороге появился молодой детектив. — Инспектор попросил вашей помощи в участке.

Джон тихо заворчал.

— Мы только что сели.

— Что за дело? — Спросил он вместо того, чтобы вставить, потому что он уже, скорее всего, согласился.

— Ну это… кхм. Не совсем дело, но все же больше. Вы видите, что свидетель не говорит по-английски? И мы надеялись, что вы сможете…

— Перевести?

— Или выясните, что она бесполезна, как я и полагаю.

— Что она видела? — он не вставал за карманником.

— Обезглавливание.

— Тогда отлично. — Он встал, и Ватсон потянулся за своим пальто. — Это все, что вам нужно было сказать.

***

Молодая женщина с мышиными волосами, собранными в пучок, но одетая в хорошо сидящие брюки и ботинки; она покачивалась на двух ножках стула в комнате для вопросов. Она повернула голову с таким презрением и раздражением, что он был почти впечатлен.

Ее глаза нашли его, и стул с грохотом упал на пол. Затем растерянность и чувство предательства омрачили ее лицо.

— Геральт? — выдохнула она.

— Меня зовут Шерлок Холмс. — Он сделал знак Джону, чтобы тот представил его, но остановился.

Джон застыл, прямо как она.

— Джон?

— Królewna, — прошептал он. Не в силах отвести взгляд. — Цири.

Только тогда она отвела свой сосредоточенный взгляд, поворачиваясь к Джону.

— Jaskier.

Бесполезные наручники упали на пол. Она оказалась в руках Джона и была поднята в воздух.

— Królewna, — она радостно рассмеялась ему в плечо, когда ее ноги оторвались от земли. — Я никогда не думал, что снова увижу тебя.

— Никто не знал, куда ты ушел! Все думали, что ты умер, Jaskier! Как ты вообще здесь оказался?

Он посмотрел на детектива, наблюдавшим за ними из-за открытой двери. Он закрыл ее.

— Как я понимаю, переводчик не нужен. — Он повернулся к ним. — Но если вы ответите на несколько вопросов, это будет очень полезно.

Она посмотрела на него прищуренными глазами.

— Он похож на Геральта, — сказала она Джону.

— Все дело в линии подбородка. Можешь представить себе Геральта с кудрями?

— Джон, — он постарался, чтобы в его голосе не зазвучал упрек. — Поставь ее, пока твоя нога не заболела.

— Бла-бла-бла, — прошептал он достаточно громко, чтобы его расслышали, но послушно опустил ее.

— Твоя нога? — Она стояла рядом с ним. Положила руку ему на плечо.

— Ну, со мной не было Региса, чтобы он мог собрать меня обатно, — он быстро подмигнул и сверкнул легкой улыбкой. — Но меня рано выписали, и у меня очень хорошая трость, так что всё хорошо, что хорошо кончается. — Он указал на стулья. — Может, мы пока закончим с вопросами, чтобы как следует поговорить за чаем?

— Даже _не пытайся угрожать_ мне этим ужасным чаем, который ты пьешь, бард. Я меня есть вкус.

Бард? Джон старательно избегал встречаться с ним взглядом.

— Я уверен, мы сможем найти что-нибудь, как ты, принцесса. — Он мучительно медленно опустился на стул. _По крайней мере_ , им придется поехать на такси, чтобы добраться домой. — Я слышал, ты была свидетелем обезглавливания. Надеюсь, Калантэ еще не вернулась из могилы?

— Ха. Ха, — она фальшиво рассмеялась.

Она ответила на его вопросы, не глядя ему в глаза.

***

Когда он вернулся, в квартире пахло свежим хлебом. Он остановился в дверях, слушая их смех.

— Ты сейчас играешь на скрипке?

— Нет! Положи обратно… это Шерлока.

— Правда? Я бы не приняла его за музыканта.

— Тогда добавь это к отличиям! У Шерлока есть вкус.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что у Геральта не было вкуса?

— Я знал его десятилетиями, и он всегда был в одной и той же одежде. Если бы у него был вкус, то он был бы старомодным и скучным.

Десятилетия? Тогда друзья детства? Прошедшее время. Умер. Вероятно, тот человек, за которого Джон принял его в тот первый день.

— Ну, ты ему понравился.

Ритмичная нарезка овощей ненадолго прервалась.

— Иногда. — Он едва слышал через тонкие стены.

— Хорошо, так ты не играешь на скрипке. Где твоя лютня? В твоей комнате?

— У меня ее нет. — Ее недоверчивый ответ встревожил его. — Мой остался позади. Там.

— Ты не заменил ее? Я имею в виду, что ты вообще без нее делаешь! — ее голос возрос до крещендо.

— Я врач.

— _Ты_ врач? — Она рассмеялась. — Тебя же тошнит от вида крови!

Его пальцы сжались на косяке. Джон был потрясающим врачом. Очевидно, она не знала его много лет.

— Да, — стук ножа по разделочной доске стал громче. — Но мне до тошноты надоело хоронить людей только потому, что я не знал, что еще делать.

Они стояли в тишине, пока Джон нарезал овощи.

— Скажи мне, что ты все еще играешь, Jaskier.

— Я все еще играю. — Он солгал.

Он открыл дверь и вошел.

***

Он потащил Джона в кровать. Низкая доза опиоида, которую он подсыпал в чай, заставила его уснуть. У него это не вошло в привычку. Опиоиды, как известны, опасны.

Но после ужина Джон не мог стоять. Несмотря на то, как сильно тот хотел убедить женщину, что он в порядке. Он не мог с этим справиться. Поэтому сегодня он сделал исключение.

Он накрыл Джона одеялом. Половицы заскрипели, когда она остановилась в дверях.

— Это всегда так плохо?

— Нет. Просто это был длинный день, — он без нужды поправил одеяло. Он был слишком эмоционален.

Она тихо стояла у двери. Если он уйдет, она, скорее всего, попытается остаться с ним.

Все неизвестные, кем Джон был до Университета — до Англии и Лондона, — стояли в дверях.

Ему было не нужно это прошлое. Эти неизвестные. Он прекрасно понимал Джона. Она могла бы удержать Jaskier. Но _Джон_ был его.

« _Ты слишком эмоционален._ »

Он встал и прошел мимо нее.

Она последовала за ним.

— У тебя есть одеяла для дивана? — он ненавидел ту часть себя, которая расслаблялась оттого, что она не планировала спать рядом с ним. Даже если кровать была маленькой для двоих.

Он молча протянул их ей. Она изучала его, не принимая одеял.

— Ты правда похож на Геральта. — Ее отец, как он понял за этот вечер, по характеру, не по крови. — Неудивительно, что он так прикипел к тебе.

Он бросил одеяла на тумбочку.

— Я не пытаюсь вернуть его, Шерлок. — Он остановился на кухне. — Он счастлив здесь. Ну, если это то, о чем ты беспокоился. Тебе не о чем беспокоиться.

У него было много вопросов. Но тот, который вышел, был просто:

— Лютик?

— Jaskier, — согласилась она. — Он правда больше не играет?

— Нет. — Даже стоя в темноте, он мог видеть, как ее сердце разбилось. — Но когда он очень пьян, он поет, — добавил он.

Его университетские друзья и однополчане никогда не слышали этого. А вот он — да. Песни о радости, тоске, страданиях, разбитых сердцах, магии и чудесах. Прекрасные песни. Песни без слов. Песни, которые даже разъяренный Джон не спел бы словами.

Он считал эти песни своими. Своим личным кусочком Джона, который никто не должен увидеть.

— На какой лютне он играл? — Он никогда не видел лютни. И тем более не слышал, как она звучит. Это был инструмент древности.

— На очень хорошей, — ее ответ никак ему не помог. — Ты играешь для него?

— Я играю. — Он не всегда играл для Джона. Но Джон всегда получал удовольствие. За исключением тех случаев, когда он играл, чтобы ему досадить. — Ты предположила, что он мертв. — _Ты не искала его. Он исчез, и ты просто приняла его смерть. Он слышал в своем голос обвинение._

Она взяла одеяло и расстелила его на диване.

— Он был лучшим другом моего отца. Он пошел за ним до края света и обратно. А потом Геральт умер. — Она проглотила дрожь в голосе. Вдохнула. Выдохнула. — Он оставил свою лютню позади. Так что нет. Мы не очень пытались его найти. Мы знали, куда он ушел.

Она накинула на плечи одеяло. Ее дыхание подрагивало в относительной тишине квартиры.

— Я рада, что он нашел здесь свою жизнь.

— Он создал ее здесь, — поправил он.

Дверь его комнаты с щелчком закрылась за ним.

***

Когда через несколько дней одеяла были убраны, он наконец расслабился.

— Я обещаю, что найду ей квартиру в другом месте, когда она появится в следующий раз, — извинился он тоном, ясно дававшим понять, что ни капли об этом не сожалеет.

— И когда это будет?

— Ну, если она хоть в чем-то похожа на своих родителей, то это произойдет через несколько месяцев, когда неприятности будут совсем рядом, — Джон ухмыльнулся. — Вот только мне кажется, что ты будешь наслаждаться ее маленькими визитами.

— Хм, — уклончиво ответил он. — Ты был бардом?

Джон насмешливо усмехнулся.

— Нет, не просто бардом — _Бардом_. — Он театрально выпятил грудь. — Я был лучшим на Континенте.

— И поэтому я никогда не слышал ни одну из твоих песен.

— Именно, — ухмыльнулся он. Он не понял, что это была ложь.

— Тогда сегодня вечером, — он взял скрипку, — ты будешь играть.

Он бережно держал ее на коленях, но не сделал ни малейшего движения, чтобы встать.

— Это правда не мой инструмент, Шерлок.

Он растянулся на диване и стал ждать.

— Только одну песню, — сказал он. — Что-нибудь простое, — торговался он. — Если она завизжит, это будет твоя вина, — он решил.

Он поднялся и несколько раз пробежался по струнам.

Нерешительно сыграл простую мелодию. Ту, которую он никогда не слышал. И сыграл ее снова, теперь уверенней.

Он продолжил играть. Песню за песней. Песни, которые он никогда не слышал. Скрипка взвизгивала совсем редко. Он двигался, покачивался и шагал в такт музыке.

Это было завораживающее зрелище — играющий Джон.

« _Когда ты услышишь, как поют ангелы, Шерлок_ », — сказал ему однажды священник, — « _тогда ты поверишь в Бога._ »

Но он не верил. Потому что не было ни одного доказательства, ни единого способа надежно их получить. Но он наблюдал за Джоном. Слушал Джона. И понимал, почему они могли поверить.

Он вскочил с дивана, когда нога Джона подвернулась и заставила его упасть. Он поймал его прежде, чем тот рухнул на пол.

— Я думаю, — он стиснул зубы от боли. — На сегодня хватит.

— Да, — согласился он. Взял смычок, а затем и скрипку и положил их в футляр. — Спасибо за игру.

***

— Что ты сейчас пишешь?

— Поэму, — он улыбнулся. — Хочешь послушать?

— Нет, спасибо. — Он сосредоточился на своем эксперименте, как и Джон.

Тот рассмеялся.

— Некоторые вещи никогда не меняются.

***

— Ну, это, конечно, имя, — прокомментировала Цири. Она улыбнулась Эноле теплее, чем он мог себе представить. — У всех виконтов забавные имена или только у тех, кого я встречаю? — спросила она у Джона.

— Ты не имеешь права говорить о забавных именах, Цирилла Фиона Элен Рианнон, — он многозначительно прищелкнул ей палочками.

— Из Венгерберга. Не забывай!

Он коротко рассмеялся. Встряхнул головой.

— Если мне придется написать твой полный титул, мы будем сидеть здесь всю неделю. Ешь свои дамплинги!

— А где Венгерберг?

— На севере, — ответили они в бесполезном унисоне. Цири ухмыльнулась Джону. — Я все еще не могу поверить, что тебя пустили в армию. Ты все еще пишешь письма в стихах?

— Не пишу.

— Ты _все_ писал в стихах? — спросила Энола. — Это… Весьма впечатляюще.

— « _Говори нормально_ » — это была его любимая просьба.

— И вот что мы получили, позволив этой ведьме воспитать тебя, — простонал он.

— Как будто ведьмаки были лучше.

— Ешь. — Он щелкнул палочками. — Свои. — Он придвинул их поближе к ней и снова щелкнул. — Дамплинги.

Она закатила глаза, но съела один.

— Итак. Расскажи, чем ты занимаешься, Энола.

***

— Хах. Ты только посмотри на это, — он высунул голову из ванной с гребнем в руке. — Шерлок! У меня седые волосы!

— Да? — он рассеянно посмотрел на него. Джону было еще слишком рано волноваться из-за чего-то столь обычного, как седина. У него самого было их изрядное количество. — Ну да, — он попытался вспомнить, в каком году родился Джон. Не смог. Цирилла намекнула, что в любом случае это будет неправильно. — Сорок пять?

— А-а-а-а, ты думаешь, мне сорок пять. Люблю тебя, Шерлок. Сорок пять. Ты умница, — он исчез в ванной.

« _Люблю тебя, Шерлок._ »

Он решил, что будет лучше если он забудет этот разговор.

***

— Не-е-е-е-е-е-е-е-е-ет, — Цирилла ударилась головой о спинку стула. — Просто остановись! Ты уже выиграл!

— О, просто дай мне закончить этот кон. Думаю, в этот раз мне удалось выбить пятьсот.

Энола посмотрела на покрытый картами стол. Шерлок бросил взгляд на беспорядок.

— Двести девяносто девять, — пробормотал он. — Девяносто семь и, — он промурлыкал, — сто шестьдесят четыре.

— Пятьсот шестьдесят, — подтвердил он для Джона. Энола передвинула ладью.

Цирилла застонала.

— В этом круге ты выбила почти двести! Ты определенно становишься все лучше и лучше!

— Почему я думала, что играть с тобой в гвент будет весело?

— Возможно, мазохизм. Слушай, в этот раз я буду играть колодой монстров. Все лучше, чем снова проиграть Шерлоку в шахматы.

— Ну, я не проигрываю, — произнесла Энола. Он бы и сейчас поставил их на место.

— Тогда я действительно не хочу играть против тебя.

Это было справедливо. Джон действительно не хотел обыграть с Энолой.

***

Он обнюхал в квартиру. Открыл дверь в ванную. Посмотрел на суетящегося Джона.

— Зачем ты красишь волосы?

Джон подпрыгнул. Прикусил язык с болезненным мычанием.

— Шерлок! Не надо! Из-за тебя меня чуть инфаркт не хватил, знаешь ли!

Он ждал.

— Я… Ну… — он посмотрел на краску. _Стыдливо_. — Цири очень расстроилась, когда в последний раз навещала меня, — он махнул рукой на седые пряди в волосах. — Выгляжу как серебристая лиса. А мы вот-вот должны нанести еще один визит, так что… — он помахал решением. — Думаю, я мог бы попробовать.

— Ты собираешься и дальше их красить? — он взял бутылку, осматривая ее содержимое.

— Боги, нет. Это уже кажется слишком сложным, — он снова взглянул в зеркало. — И мне нравится, как это выглядит.

— Значит, когда она появится в следующий раз, ты будешь еще более седым?

Он открыл рот. Закрыл его.

— Хм. Хорошо, продолжай и пользуйся им для того эксперимента, который ты сейчас продумываешь.

Он улыбнулся. Оставил Джона в ванной. С бутылкой в руке.

***

Мисс Хадсон поймала его на лестнице. Он обошел ее, быстро поздоровавшись.

— Дочь Джона кое-что оставила перед тем, как сбежать. Она выглядела довольно взволнованной. Шерлок! — крикнула ему вслед мисс Хадсон. — Дай мне знать, что это было! Ужасно любопытно!

Джон неподвижно сидел за столом. Он закрыл за собой дверь.

У него на коленях лежала восьмиструнная лютня.

— Мисс Хадсон решила, что Цирилла — твоя дочь, — сказал он, поставив воду кипятиться для чая.

— Если судьбе было бы плевать на мнение Геральта, то она была моей так же, как и его. Но судьбе не плевать. И ей тоже. Но я бы не стал винить ее за путаницу. А сейчас, — струны запели, — я — все, что у нее от них осталось.

— Хм, — он вытащил чайную коробку из шкафа.

— Она не ошиблась. Ты действительно на него похож. Звучишь как он. Однажды она обвинила меня в том, что я заменил его тобой. — Раздался хмык. — Я рассказал ей, как дорого стоит жилье в Лондоне. Но потом я буду гоняться за тобой по переулкам, и я уже не так уверен.

Он взял для них две чашки.

— Я не искал тебя. Не пытался переделать тебя в того, кого потерял. Шерлок, клянусь, это никогда не входило в мои намерения. — Он свернулся калачиком. Поставил локти на стол. Обхватил голову руками.

— Мы друзья, Джон?

— Конечно, друзья, Шерлок. Ты мой лучший друг.

Он кивнул, глядя, как нагревается вода.

— Я не возражаю, что у тебя были друзья до меня. Лучшие друзья до меня. И если, — он подавил желание сказать «этот человек», — Геральт, — исправился он, — научил тебя терпеть мои недостатки, значит, я в большом долгу перед ним.

Он фыркнул.

— Недостатки. Может, тебя утешит, что в свои самые худшие дни ты даже не догадываешься, каким невыносимым может быть Геральт. Я имею в виду, — он откинул голову назад в мрачном смехе, — ему потребовалось больше двух десятилетий, чтобы признать, что мы были друзьями.

На мгновение он пытался прикинуть, сколько же Джону лет. Но потом остановился, потому что ответ никогда не имел смысла.

— Ты мой друг, — сказал он на всякий случай, если он забыл сказать об этом раньше.

— Спасибо, Шерлок, — он посмотрел вниз, на лютню. Она действительно выглядела прекрасной. Не то чтобы он знал, что делает лютню таковой. — Не хочешь песню, пока мы ждем, пока вода закипит?

— Да. Звучит заманчиво.

***

— Как только ты закончишь их чистить, просто положи их в воду.

— Я знаю, как делать вареники, Jaskier, — прорычала Цирилла.

— Именно поэтому ты пыталась добавить чашку соли, а не муки. Что явно не правильно, если основываться только на способах их хранения. Неужели Весемир никогда не заставлял тебя готовить?

— Ламберт научил меня верному способу выкручиваться.

— Используя соль вместо муки? Мхм. Теперь я это вижу. Для меня удивительно, как ты выжила.

— И для меня чудо, что ты вообще выжил.

— Вы что, собираетесь все время спорить? — спросила Энола, глядя поверх своей книги.

— Весьма вероятно, — предупредил Шерлок.

— Это почти гарантированно! — весело пообещал Джон. — Ладно, я обменяюсь на хорошее поведение. Перестань пытаться испортить Рождественский ужин и… — он замолчал.

— Ты сыграешь партию?

— Две песни.

— Восемь.

— Это слишком много! Три, а потом играет Шерлок!

— Не втягивай меня в это.

— Четыре, и я выбираю песни.

— Тебе не разрешается выбирать песни, которые я написал до Цинтрийского банкета.

— Так ты не хочешь сыграть « _Вокруг все друзья_ »? Как насчет снова ее сыграть?

Он угрожающе взмахнул скалкой.

— Я _заткну_ тебе рот.

— Своего берегись шаловливого уда и летюги, сигающей из ниоткуда, — пропела она, и он замахнулся, но она ловко увернулась.

— Откуда ты вообще знаешь эту песню? — он погнался за ней вокруг стола, размахивая деревянной посудой.

— О, Ламберт гонялся за Геральтом по всему замку, распевая ее во весь голос.

— Почему я вдруг почувствовал, что Ламберт — причина всех моих проблем?

— Весемир то же самое говорил!

— Закончи с этой проклятой картошкой! И обрати внимание на мисс Хадсон, если не на Холмс, когда будешь выбирать?

— Прекрасно. Но не думаю, что она будет возражать. Похоже, у нее самой была довольно интересная жизнь.

Она с легкостью очистила последние несколько картофелин. Джон, казалось, не был удивлен ее внезапным мастерством.

— Так что, очевидно, сначала «Ведьмаку заплатите»… — возразил Джон, жаря лук. — Я ничего не говорил до банкета.» Но она не обратила на него внимания.

— Тогда «Вокруг все друзья», потому что я думаю, что по крайней мере один из них покраснеет, и это будет смешно.

— Я не буду играть эту песню, -Джон покачал головой.

— Следующая, конечно, «Львенок из Цинтры» и пусть мы просто закончим «Ее Сладким Поцелуем». Йеннифер _ненавидела_ ее.

— О, прекрасно понимаю, — пробормотал Джон. — Я не играю ни одну из них.

— Я все еще могу испортить ужин.

— И у меня всё еще есть деньги, чтобы купить еду вместо испорченной. А у тебя?

— Ты не позволишь мне умереть с голоду.

— Нет, но я совершенно не возражаю, если ты останешься голодной, — нож снова начал нарезать. — «Звезды над тропой», «Вечный огонь», «Знак Белого Волка», если ты будешь хорошо себя вести, я спою «Ее Сладкий Поцелуй». Потому что раздражать Йеннифер было одной из моих жизненных целей, и я рад, что мне это удалось.

— А он хорош? Или мы должны спланировать побег в последнюю минуту? — прошептала ему Энола.

— Он очень хорош. Но мне незнакомы эти песни. — Он наклонился ближе к ней. — Так что убедись, что у тебя наготове другие развлечения.

— Ну, она тоже тебя ненавидела.

— Нет. Совсем нет, — Джон вздохнул. Его голос достаточно низким, чтобы они могли его расслышать. — И полагаю, что должен ей так же, как и она мне.

— Что это было?

— Убедилась, что он больше не одинок.

Картофельное пюре. Тихие напевы.

Они вернулись к чтению.

***

— Счастливого Рождества, — Цирилла протянула ему сверток. И потом Эноле.

— И ничего мне, Królewna? — Она показала ему язык. — Как грубо.

Там была пара маленьких кинжалов.

— Я не знала, какое оружие ты предпочитаешь, но решила, что кинжалы будут правильным выбором. Каждому нужен хороший кинжал.

Джон выдохнул ее имя.

— Что? Они серебряные!

— Дорогой, они не собираются сражаться с оборотнями. Сталь, по крайней мере, отличная. Но если ты даришь Геральту одобренные подарки, то я счастлива, что обо мне забыли.

Это был неплохой нож, хотя он не был уверен, как часто им будут пользоваться. Он был прекрасно сделан.

— Мне они нравятся. Спасибо, Цири!

— Пожалуйста, Энола. — Она тепло улыбнулась, прежде чем прошипеть Джону:

— Смотри, ей они нравятся.

Джон бросил в нее книгу.

— Полвека поэзии? Jaskier, я не буду это читать.

— Именно ты просишь рассказать тебе истории. Геральт даже одобрил. В стихах и все такое.»

— Что? — Ее глаза распахнулись. Она пролистала книгу. Ее глаза наполнились слезами, пока она читала, пока не перестала читать слова. — Jaskier.

— Знаешь, это уже третий раз, когда я переписываю эту проклятую книгу. Я не буду писать ее в четвертый раз. Так что тебе лучше позаботиться о ней. — Его руки неожиданно стали полны Цири. — Да. Спасибо, что нашла мою лютню.

Через мгновение она отстранилась, и они притворились, что не видят, как она вытирает слезы. Она сбросила ему на голову несколько струн.

— Грифоновые, — одна из их общих шуток. — Геральт говорил, что у них всегда лучший звук.

— Потому что так и есть. Спасибо, Цири. — Он повернулся к ним. — Знаете, вы можете открыть свои. Я уверен, вы уже знаете, что внутри.

Они так и сделали. Они все равно поблагодарили его.

— Ладно, хватит! Время выступления! — Цири сунула ему в руки лютню, а Энола всучила Шерлоку скрипку. — Разберитесь, что будете играть! Я собираюсь позвать мисс Хадсон, — они помчались вниз по лестнице.

Джон покачал головой и присел на подлокотник дивана.

— Ну, я знаю большинство твоих песен. Я счастлив аккомпанировать им.

— Какие песни ты играешь? — Он попытался вспомнить, какие песни пел Джон, возможно, те, которые он как раз и согласился сыграть. — М-м, — он тихо сыграл часть, которую Джон любил петь после слишком большого количества выпивки, — вот эту?

— Да, — Джон удивленно вскинул голову. — Но как ты…

— Ты уже пел ее раньше. — Мне. Только мне. — Когда был пьян.

— Аргх. Ну, я обещаю, она будет звучать лучше, когда я трезв, — он тихонько сыграл для него мелодию, пока девушки болтали внизу. — « _Эти Звезды Над Тропой_ ».

— Здесь другие звезды, — сказал однажды Джон.

— Так и есть, — задумчиво согласился он. — Но и фонари над Лондоном тоже прекрасны.

Он кивнул. Тронул струны, проверяя их настройку.

— Шерлок? — признательно пробормотал он. Слегка подтянул струну ля. — Мне больше нигде не было места.

По лестнице прошли три пары ног.

— И мне, — согласился он.

Квартира пела в блаженной гармонии, пока они играли.

Он скучал по этому. Даже если у никогда этого не было. Там, где аккомпанировал Джон, чувствовалась заполненность, и так было гораздо лучше.

Пьеса была целой, когда он играл один.

Но вместе было лучше.

Им было лучше вместе.

Это было так просто.


End file.
